Constant Companion
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: I'll watch over you, your constant companion. I'll always be by your side. You'll look over your shoulder feeling a chill run down your spine and it'll be me. You won't ever be alone, because I'll be there, Rukia my sweet, always. HichiRuki. HichigoXRukia. Hollow!IchigoXRukia. A dark one-shot. R&R!


**You ever notice how every Fanfic author has at least one story where they go, "I was just bored and threw this together"? Well, this is mine right here! Haha!**

**So if you don't follow me anywhere else (my website, Facebook, Twitter, my secret webcam porn site) then you don't know that I'm currently visiting my Dad in unbelievably hot Florida. Yes, I am here, in the sunshine state, where the grass is green and old people are still allowed to drive. Which scares me. But I continue on!**

**While here, I've been writing my next book and all. It's been pretty monotonous, really. So I thought I'd take a quick break and put together a micro-fic for you all to enjoy! I was in a rather dark mood last night (dark is in evil, not depressed, just so you know) and wrote this in like half an hour. It's pretty simple, but it came out freakin' awesomely! I impress even myself sometimes! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters portrayed in this Fanfiction. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. This is intended as only entertainment purposes. Please support the official release.**

* * *

I have always been there.

I was there from the time you were born. I stood in the delivery room, staring down at you before you could even open your eyes to see me. Your parents, relatives and doctors couldn't see me there, in the corner, watching you with black and gold eyes. But I was there from the time you were born.

I'm not sure what it is that drew me to you. There just seemed to be this pull, this unexplainable force that brought me to that hospital room that fateful day. When you were born they named you Kuchiki Rukia. I thought it was a beautiful name, really. I smiled when your mother cradled you in her arms, and I don't smile often; at least not maliciously. They cleaned you up and fed you, making sure you were healthy before letting you go home.

Of course I followed you.

I was with you always, your constant companion. You played with your toys alone while I stared from all angles in nearby mirrors; my black and gold eyes catching every movement you made. I was always your constant companion, drifting behind your mother's car on your ride to preschool. You'd be alone in the bathroom, but I'd always be on the other side of the door, my black fingernails scratching at the wood. I wait and follow you. I follow and drift behind you.

Your constant companion.

I'm not seen. I'm completely invisible to everyone around you. You never saw me that morning as I sat across from you at the breakfast table, my blue tongue sliding over my dry, cracked, black lips. I wonder sometimes if you know I'm there. I think you are aware, but you'll never understand just how close I am.

I spend hours of the day doing nothing more than breathing in your ear.

My dear Rukia.

I crave to be close to you, to always wrap my arms around your neck. I lay near you every single night, golden eyes staring at your sleeping, pretty face in the dark.

There were times you caught me staring occasionally. Your parents came running down to your room one night when you screamed. You were just beginning to talk, so you were only able to cry out "Man! Man in my room!" You thought you'd never forget the sight of me, with my bleached white skin and hair, my black fingernails and sclera, my sharp teeth that glinted in the moonlight. I sank back into your closet and your mother was unable to see me though you pointed and pointed and pointed. You thought you'd never forget when they left that same night. You heard the closet door creak so softly while you hid under the covers. I was disheartened to see you hiding from me. If you had peaked out from under the covers you would have seen me standing over your bed.

You gave me a name that night, something I've never had. You named me Shiro, because of my white complexion. I guess it fits, though it doesn't matter. I don't care what you call me, as long as you know…

_I love you._

You'll see me again soon. Any day now, I'm coming, blunt and brutal. I'm not a very patient being, so there will come a day when I come to take you as mine forever.

But I will wait. I'll let you grow, Rukia, my darling. I'll let you experience life and all of its grotesque glory. You'll learn the good, and the bad. You'll come to understand that what I am is not something people generally like to deal with. But you won't have to worry, Rukia; oh no, you won't. I would never hurt you…too much. Just enough to remind you who you belong to.

So I stand back, watching you. You who has captured my interest since day one, you who loves bunnies and all things colorful, you who sits at your desk drawing with your raven hair falling in your face. You, Kuchiki Rukia, who has captured the heart of a demon.

I'll follow you until the time comes for you to be my queen. I'll protect you from racing cars, from the drunkards leering at your flowing sundresses, from the world itself. So don't fret, my dear Rukia. Your Shiro won't leave you.

I'll watch over you, your constant companion. I'll always be by your side. You'll look over your shoulder feeling a chill run down your spine and it'll be me. You won't ever be alone, because I'll be there, Rukia my sweet, always.

Never forget…

…your constant companion loves you…

…and one day…

…you'll learn to love me back.

* * *

**I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed and hope you remember I'm still alive! Just working on my published work. I haven't forgotten you guys! Honest!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
